


The Grim Tales of Billy's Revenge

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Billy's heart was broken, his body fried, and now he's coming back with a scythe.





	1. Billy's Death

In Eternal Lockdown Block B, Billy is the only prisoner strapped into a reclined torture chair on a platform over a pit with a single bridge back to the main area. His hair has grown to the floor and his body has become thin from endless torture. All that remained of his prisoner uniform was the body and ribbon-like leg and arm sleeves. He had scars all over him. An alarm began sounding as the doors of the room let out steam before sliding open.

Mandy then entered followed by a muscular Irwin. Mandy had matured greatly as a woman with a muscular yet still feminine build with a gifted chest. Her hair had grown to her knees, yet her bangs still greatly resembled horns. She was dressed in a black military uniform with white gloves, as was Irwin though hers was far more decorated with a much higher rank patch on the arm. She also had a matching hat with seven stars on it.

“Good morning Billy.” Mandy addressed him giving Irwin a nod.

He then pulled a lever making the chair prop Billy up. Irwin then proceeded to turn a knob making electricity pulse through the chair shocking Billy awake with a scream of agony. After a few seconds he turned it back cutting the electricity.

“Mandy…” Billy managed to squeak out staring at her with longing eyes.

“You know why we’re here today. Well, I suppose it isn’t the only reason… today marks the tenth anniversary of when I became ruler of New Endsville. That means ten years since I put you in here.” Mandy told him.

“S-Stop…” Billy spoke weakly.

“I’m going to be clear so even an idiot like you can understand, Billy… submit to me, or die. No more torture. No more games. Either you join the masses who worship me… or you die with the people who oppose me. I leave the choice to you.” Mandy explained to him getting right in his face glaring into his eyes making them turn sad.

“Mandy… you… aren’t… like this…” Billy spoke starting to cry.

“She said no games.” Irwin growled grabbing the knob making Mandy motion to stop.

“It’s just us in here. No cameras. No microphones. No cellphones. So I’ll just say this. I don’t like doing this to you, Billy. You were my friend. My only friend. The only one persistent enough to ignore everything I put you through. I can’t be patient with you forever. So today you either join me or die for me.” Mandy whispered to Billy.

“Not… Mandy…” Billy choked out crying more.

“Excuse me?” Mandy growled.

“You aren’t her! You aren’t Mandy! Where’s Mandy?!” Billy screamed in her face struggling in his chair.

“She gave you chances other people would have killed for you stupid son of a bitch!” Irwin roared turning the knob to the skull making red electricity begin blasting Billy making him scream in agony.

“No, stop! Stop it! Stop it right now!” Mandy screamed throwing Irwin from the controls turning the electricity off leaving Billy crying blood panting heavily.

Mandy shed a single tear and began slamming her head on the control panel to Irwin’s horror. He was paralyzed watching Mandy continue slamming her cranium on it until her forehead was bleeding profusely. Glaring she grabbed the knob with all her might.

“I… am his best friend… so I… will do it…” she snarled turning the knob hard getting it stuck on the skull setting.

The electricity came out full blast making Billy scream. Mandy closed her eyes tight clenching her fists as Billy’s flesh began to fry and turn to ash. After two minutes only a pitch black skeleton was left. Mandy then opened the bottom panel ripping out the power chords to stop the electricity.

“You actually did it…” Irwin whistled prompting her to punch his jaw dislocating it forcing him to pop it back into place.

“Get rid of the remains… I need medical attention.” Mandy snarled touching the blood coming from her forehead.

She stormed out and Irwin got up rubbing his jaw. He started by sweeping the ashes into a neat pile.

“You had every chance, Billy. You even had her heart, man. You should have seen her master plan. It had coffee stains and ink to try and hide it, but she had you marked as ‘marry’ on there. I guess I finally get to be the number one man.” Irwin snickered finishing up the cleanup.

When he got to Billy’s skeleton it had glowing green spirals etched into every bone with a skull marking where the scalp meets the forehead. When he went to grab it the skeleton grabbed Irwin screaming at him making him scream. Muscle, veins, ligaments, organs, blood, and tissue began to form into a chiseled muscular body all at once to Irwin’s horror. Instead of Billy’s trademark nose and eyes, his eyes were a piercing red in a stern look akin to Mandy’s and his nose was completely normal. In a rage he threw Irwin from the platform into the abyss around him begin torn apart by the security systems. 

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaaandyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” Billy screamed in a furious tone turning the entirety of his eyes glowing green as a portal opened with Grim stepping out.

“Billy, calm down! Right now we need to get you out, and into some clothes while we’re at it!” Grim spoke trying to calm him down holding him back.

“Let me at her! I’ll rip out her goddamn spine and stab her with it! I’ll carve out her eyes and use them as earrings!” Billy screamed as Grim pulled him into a portal coming out in an underground hideout.

“Sedate him, mun, I’m losing my grip!” Grim called to the dark of the room and a tranquilizer dart flew out making Billy’s eyes return to normal as he lost consciousness in Grim’s arms.

“Jesus, what’d you do to him, Grim?” a girl’s voice asked from the dark of the room.

“The Reaper’s Failsafe, something I never thought I’d have to do… just help me get him into some clothes.” Grim answered the voice.

“Might want to tie him down, in case he goes ballistic again.” a male voice suggested.

When Billy came to he was tied to a chair with spectral chains. He was now dressed in combat boots, blue jeans, and a skin-tight black short-sleeved shirt. Standing before him was Grim, Hoss Delgado, and Eris. Hoss was more machine than man now and Eris looked to have seen some battle now too. In his rebooting he suddenly remembered Mandy and began to get angry again prompting Grim to slap him.

“Billy! It’s me, Grim! Get a hold of yourself, mun!” the reaper shouted in his ear.

“Grim…? Mandy… killed you…” Billy spoke analyzing him.

“Ha, there’s a laugh, but she gets an A+ for effort since she almost succeeded. If not for Eris I’d be long gone and the resistance would also be dead without me to get the death row inmates out.” Grim explained.

“That being said, Mandy’s a master tactician and is relentless in leaving nothing to chance. We’re losing this war for the city.” Hoss sighed.

“You’re the key factor, Billy. Mandy’s personalities fight when you’re involved. We saw it when she first tried to turn a gun on you. If we have you on our side we just might turn things around.” Eris spoke up.

“Now, I’m going to lay down some ground rules for you… not because we don’t want you to go on a killing spree, but because we don’t want you on a killing spree that takes the innocent with Mandy’s forces.” Grim told Billy.

“I’m listening…” Billy growled.

“First, you aren’t exactly human anymore. You’re technically a Reaper’s Failsafe now, or otherwise known as my successor in the event of my death. It was the only way we were getting you out of there alive.” Grim explained.

“That concerns me how?” Billy asked.

“Simple. Your intense anger can now trigger a ‘Reaper Transformation’, and every time you do that you’ll start eroding your soul since I’m not dead yet. If it continues long enough you’ll become a Death Stalker that only wants endless death regardless of if it’s their time or not.” Grim warned him.

“I fail to see how that’s a problem if Mandy dies.” Billy snarled.

“Damn it boy, I know you’re smarter than before, use your new brain to think for the first time ever!” Grim scolded him.

“He means what’s the use in killing Mandy if you kill everyone else.” Hoss told him making Billy get a calculating expression.

“He’s doing it… he’s thinking…” Eris gasped excitedly.

“Fine, but no one touches Mandy. She’s my kill.” Billy huffed.

“Good. You’ll have some new powers, so I’ll give you the lowdown where we won’t be noticed by Mandy’s forces.” Grim smiled releasing the chains letting Billy stand showing him at a staggering 6’9.

“Whatever. Just as long as I get to kill Mandy…” Billy told him.


	2. Fury Untamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy goes to a place he remembers. Then it's chase scene time.

Grim donned a flesh disguise as he led Billy through the city. It was completely different now. Endsville went from a normal town to being a massive multi-story city. Mandy had evidently recruited otherworldly help to build up the city like this. Most citizens wore a specific clothing brand by the name of Devilish too. The propaganda around the city was insane too, some even going to doublethink levels. Billy found the one claiming there is no resistance and everything’s fine the funniest. One threatened the citizens, saying that claiming there is a resistance is considered volunteering for the military.

Grim eventually led Billy to a part of the city that looked like it was still old Endsville. The security was very lax there as well with almost no guards on patrol at all. In fact, even the propaganda was different promoting friendlier messages than the other sections. If you were born and raised here you might believe Mandy is a saint. After two hours of walking they reached a sight for sore eyes to Billy… it was his old house. 

“How are mom and dad?” Billy asked Grim without looking away.

“Long gone I’m afraid. When Mandy formed de Underfist Military, anyone with ties to the Underworld was ‘cleaned’ from de city.” Grim answered as he picked the lock.

“Why would it be locked?” Billy asked him.

“Simple. Mandy doesn’t want us getting to what’s hidden inside. Damn it, open…” Grim growled continuing to fuss with the lock.

“This is how you do it.” Billy scoffed pushing grim aside getting the lock open in seconds.

“Billy… why do you know how to pick locks…?” Grim asked him.

“Had a habit of accidentally locking myself out as a kid.” he answered walking inside the house.

“Well at least I didn’t have to always solve dat problem…” Grim sighed following him inside.

Billy went up to his old room and couldn’t help feeling nostalgic. Oddly enough there wasn’t a speck of dust, and it’d been preserved perfectly. The clothes in the closet were in airtight bags as were the ones in the dresser. 

“Grim… how long was I imprisoned…?” Billy asked him.

“Ten years. You’re twentysix now.” Grim answered.

“Why would Mandy have this stuff preserved…?” Billy asked clenching his fists.

“Well, dat’s what clued us in to you being de key. If she hated you, wouldn’t she have destroyed everything having to do with you?” Grim chuckled.

“Preserving the memory of her number one servant…” Billy growled.

“Anyway, just come to de basement.” Grim sighed.

They descended the stairs and Grim’s Trunk was there with spectral chains all over it. Even the basement was clean, so clean you could eat off the floor even. Grim reached for the trunk when Billy grabbed his shoulder glaring at the other end of the basement.

“What is it?” Grim asked giving him a curious look.

“The minute you move that trunk even an inch a security system is going to go off and guards are going to wake up.” Billy warned him.

“Dat’s not good, what we need for you to make a scythe is in dere…” Grim groaned trying to spot what Billy was seeing.

“Can I make a portal without a scythe?” Billy asked him.

“One ting, one way, and only once per day. It takes a lot of energy and took forever to learn how to do.” Grim answered.

“Warp the trunk and get ready to run then.” Billy ordered.

“We won’t get far without a getaway vehicle…” Grim warned him.

“We’ll work something out now do it.” Billy ordered with a piercing glare akin to Mandy.

Grim began focusing putting his hands together aimed at the trunk and a portal began to rip open under the trunk very slowly as he began slowly parting his hands. Sweating, despite being a skeleton, he flung his hands apart as if something were pressing against them making the portal tear wide open. The trunk vanished into it and then the portal quickly shut as alarms began ringing. Female soldiers dressed in black armor vaulted the crates at the back armed with various guns as Grim and Billy hightailed it upstairs and out of the building.

To their surprise Hoss pulled up with a truck bearing a mounted turret. Without hesitation Grim slid across the hood and leapt through the open passenger window and Billy got on the mounted gun. Hoss then floored it heading back for base. Vehicles bearing a military logo then began chasing them with soldiers opening fire.

“Billy, you’ve gotta do something about those guys!” Hoss cried trying to shake them.

“With pleasure.” Billy grinned grabbing the handles of the turret.

His hands began funneling an otherworldly energy into the gun and began firing red energy bullets. Shooting the engines of these vehicles made them explode, but more kept coming. Billy was laughing like a maniac continuing to blow them up causing chaos as they sped through the city.

“Between us, I miss de old Billy. Dis Billy scares me for life-threatening reasons.” Grim mentioned to Hoss.

“Billy was too dumb to know what real anger was as a kid, so he probably doesn’t know how to deal with it now that he has it.” Hoss theorized.

The vehicle drifted a corner and seemed to be home free as transports stopped chasing them. In the road ahead of them a curvaceous soldier wearing a metal skull mask was standing firm with thick gauntlets on pulsing with a purple energy. When they got close she threw a punch causing a shockwave making the vehicle front flip over her. Billy landed rolling to his feet as the vehicle landed on its top with Grim and Hoss crawling out moments later looking roughed up. 

“Not good, it’s an Enforcer…” Hoss groaned.

“Surrender.” the soldier demanded.

“That voice… Mandy!” Billy roared.

“Billy no!” Grim cried.

“Billy yes!” he roared charging her.

“They never learn…” Mandy scoffed.

Mandy threw a punch and he dodged as close as he could to her fist to grab hold of her, twirl pulling her off her feet, and bodyslam her. Mandy tried to punch again and he dodged yanking the gauntlets off of her crushing them in his grip. The two then began to brawl and grapple right there, but Mandy had an obvious advantage. 

“Hoss, do something.” Grim groaned putting his lower half back together.

“My arm’s damaged, I can’t even change settings.” Hoss told him.

Billy was fighting a losing battle as Mandy outclassed his hand to hand skills with ease now that she took him seriously. He’d managed to knock her helmet off revealing short-hair and removed her chest armor showing the black jumpsuit beneath. His punches had even left a bleeding cut on her cheek, grounds for try-hard mode. She dislocated his arm with an armbar furthering it by busting out one of his kneecaps with a well timed kick. She then pulled out a hidden sidearm and fired into Billy’s forehead.

“No…” Hoss gasped.

“Dis isn’t good, mun… he is  _ not _ going to be happy when he gets up…” Grim whimpered as Mandy began walking over to them.

“He just died, Grim!” Hoss scolded him.

“You two are next.” Mandy growled when a sound from behind her made her stop.

“No he’s not, and if you thought he was mad before, mun…” Grim whimpered biting his fingertips nervously.

Billy was getting up… and his skin was falling away to reveal his bones were an eerie dark grey with the spirals prominently glowing with energy. His eye sockets began emitting an eerie glow of the same color as a slightly lighter grey cloak with sharp black teeth and claws coming out of it formed around him parting at his waist to keep his legs visible. His fingertips became sharp as daggers as did his canines. 

“You should just quit…” Mandy scoffed charging him.

Billy moved like a shadow coming upon her in seconds slashing and grappling her with abnormal strength. All of a sudden Mandy couldn’t compete. He made her scream biting into her shoulder as he dragged his claws from her other shoulder down to her waist. He added insult to injury breaking her arm with an armbar of his own followed by breaking her knee making the bone stick out. Her screams should have been music to Grim and Hoss’s ears, but they were too mortified by the brutality of it. They’d never seen Mandy cry before.

“Get up! Fight me! For everything you did to me and everyone else, Mandy! Where’d your nerve go?! You’ve had worse, now get up!” Billy roared in a distorted voice as she desperately tried to crawl away.

“I… I’m not the real Mandy!” she screamed as he raked her back with his claws.

“EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!!” he screamed grabbing her by the throat lifting her up.

“There, on the back of her neck, a bar code!” Grim gasped.

“Mandy’s cloning herself?” Hoss inquired.

“Start talking!” Billy screamed in her face making her whimper more.

“M-Mandy’s cloning an army of herself… and I’m just one of them… Combat Clone 33871643… she sends us to any public appearance… and combat situation… in her place...” she sobbed.

“That explains how she’s survived our murder attempts. We’ve been killing clones this whole time...” Hoss sighed heavily.

“Billy, I know what you want to do… but instead of killing her outright let’s keep her alive.” Grim spoke trying to persuade Billy as he growled at the crying clone.

“You think… you’ll get more than that… once the memory… cleansing program… kicks in…?” the clone started to laugh when suddenly she began cringing in pain unable to annunciate her agony as she cried blood a bit before losing consciousness.

“Well there goes our reason to keep her alive.” Hoss sighed managed to get his arm working.

“No… make her a glory hole or something. I’d get no satisfaction killing a clone of Mandy… I want to kill the real deal.” Billy growled slicing off her forearms down and knees down before tossing her to Hoss.

The group then hurried back to the hideout. Eris was mortified by the sight of a Mandy clone, and more so at the story they told her. Begrudgingly, Eris prevented the clone from losing any more blood at Grim’s order. Grim then turned to Billy, who had also given Eris quite a scare when he came in.

“Breathe in deep and release, Billy… calm yourself down…” Grim instructed him.

Slowly but surely Billy’s muscle and skin began reforming. The teeth in his cloak also faded away as the color shifted to being pure black. Billy looked sort of calm now, though there was a very slight scar where the bullet had hit him. He then spit out the casing of it and gagged a bit from a lingering taste of gunpowder.

“Was that my reaper form?” Billy asked.

“Not even close. Dat was a Deathstalker transformation. Five more of dose and you’ll become one permanently. You don’t become a Grim Reaper unless I kick de bucket. You’ll lose more and more of your sanity and rational reasoning in that form with each transformation.” Grim answered.

“Here’s that ‘My First Scythe’ kit you asked for. It was buried next to something called ‘Skulls Gone Rolling’.” Eris spoke up hanging a black box to Grim.

“Ahaha… just forget you saw dat. Anyway, Billy, it’s time to make your scythe. I think even your old self could have managed it.” Grim smiled opening the box to reveal a folded piece of parchment, a folded metal molding frame, and a jar of glowing green liquid.

Billy grabbed the directions, tossed them aside, and took the box to the table. Grim wanted to say something, but Billy laid out the paper and began drawing a scythe shape on it. It had a slight curve to its body and and three blades with a folding design. It looked like a full blueprint than a drawing now. He then put the frame around the whole picture and popped the lid to the jar.

“Billy, it’s not intended to be used that way…” Grim managed to choke out.

“Eat me.” Billy told him dumping the whole jar into the mold.

The liquid sat for a moment and then began to drain somewhere. When it completely vanished the parchment was clear and the scythe Billy drew was made real laying on it. The blades were silver with two edges and the base was a silver and black mixture. He lifted it and flicked his wrist making the blades go back and forth between folded position and their proper position.

“How did that work…?” Eris asked the reaper.

“I have no idea. I didn’t think it  _ could _ be used dat way.” Grim answered.

“Why does it fold?” Hoss asked Billy.

“Makes fighting in enclosed areas easier.” Billy answered.

“I don’t know about you two but Billy is really scaring me right now.” Eris told Hoss and Grim.

“It’s mutual.” they told her.


	3. Operation Downunder

“Now den. First thing we need to take care of is the sewer system. Dose are how we get our supplies without dealing with customs. Mandy’s no fool and released Sentry Bots down dere.” Grim told the group.

“I’ll clear them out.” Billy stated getting up from his chair.

“I was going to ask for volunteers, but it seems dat isn’t necessary…” Grim chuckled.

“I want to hurt Mandy… make her know that it’s her worst mistake haunting her… and if this can help accomplish that I’m all in.” Billy told him.

“Well first thing you’ll need is dis.” Grim told him while extending a map of the sewers.

“Sewers are pretty big…” Billy commented.

“They are now that it’s a city we’re living in instead of a town. Those sentry’s are no slouches either. Advanced targeting AI, undeadium alloy carapaces, multi-directional nether fusion cannons, and ectocell fuel tanks. They are built to kill.” Hoss explained.

“Undeadium?” Billy questioned raising an eyebrow.

“It’s a Netherworld metal, and it makes Titanium look like tissue paper. Pretty much everything making them is not from the human world.” Eris answered.

“Our scythes are made of de very same metal.” Grim added.

“So what you’re saying is only we can take them out in the first place.” Billy smirked.

“Well, I didn’t mean it like dat, but it’d be very difficult otherwise.” Grim shrugged.

“What are we waiting for?” Billy smiled before rushing out taking the map with him.

“Billy, hold on, don’t underestimate dose tings!” Grim exclaimed hurrying after him. 

Billy had already torn open a manhole and had jumped down. Grim followed to find Billy taking cover behind a broken block. Stomping around just beyond the corner had to be a sentry as its shadow showed on the wall.

“Billy, you’ve got to be careful fighting it… take out its vital points before going for the kill.” Grim whispered to him.

“I’ve got a better idea. What if we get all the sentry’s to think they’re going rogue and take care of each other?” Billy schemed with a psychotic grin on his face.

“How are you going to do dat?” Grim asked.

“Improvising.” he grinned before vaulting their cover.

“Billy, no…” Grim whimpered trying not to give himself away.

Billy ran right past the sentry tripping its aiming system locking on. Down the way was another sentry and Billy was going right for him. He then leapt onto its back making it turn around getting shot by a round meant for Billy. The offending sentry beeped as if apologizing, but the victim had already labeled it as rogue opening fire. The firefight raged as Billy hopped off to go alert more sentries. The sentries were completely falling for it. 

“Now what?” Grim asked Billy as he vaulted back behind cover.

“We let them make each other unable to fight, then we finish the job.” Billy answered.

“I definitely tink I fear you more dan Mandy now.” Grim commented.

Once the bots were all down Billy went on a spree cutting them apart with his scythe. He displayed great talent despite only having experience with Grim’s scythe as a child. In fact, the scythe was partially acting like it was alive. He’d throw it for a spinning attack and it’d come right back to his hand in prime position to be held. Grim couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“I already knew dis, but I’ve really created a monster…” Grim whispered to himself.

Billy finished the last one, chuckling to himself, when the wall opened behind him revealing a much larger red bot. This one had nine guns and had more armor on it. With quick thinking Billy lobbed his scythe taking out the ocular unit making it open fire everywhere it could as he took cover recalling his scythe.

“Billy, let’s get out of here…” Grim suggested.

“Not with that thing running amok. It could penetrate to the surface or damage infrastructure.” Billy told him analyzing the rampaging bot as it continued opening fire.

“Oh now you tink about how your psychotic plans affect others.” Grim commented.

“I just don’t want to cause more damage than necessary right now. I plan to blow a lot of shit up later.” Billy scoffed.

“I tink we will need to get you some counseling later.”  Grim sighed.

“Does counseling include killing Mandy?” Billy asked.

“Your intelligence seems to dip a bit when you’re experiencing an adrenaline rush…” Grim scowled.

Billy vaulted cover once more and charged the bot. He took out its legs and then began slashing his way to its core. What he found wasn’t any regular core but one rigged to explode if anyone tampers with it. Billy was disappointed he couldn’t slash it apart, but that also meant it was only a matter of time until it goes off due to water damage during the annual flush protocols. Billy cut it out causing the timer to begin and carried it on his back past Grim.

“What are you doing?!” Grim gasped in horror.

“It’s gonna blow!” Billy called over his shoulder.

“Blow?!” Grim screamed sprinting to help him carry the core.

They got to the reservoir and had nowhere else to go. With little choice, and time, they hucked it over the railing into the falls below. They rushed to get away from the area and it felt like the entire sewer system shook from the boom. Billy and Grim weren’t about to hang around for security so they rushed back to base. The unexplained earthquake was all over the news.

“Whatever you guys did, those sentries are long gone.” Hoss smiled.

“Security tightened a bit all over the city though. A bit of a win-lose this time around.” Eris sighed.

“Mandy might take us more seriously after this. Everyone should be on their guard.” Hoss spoke as he lit a cigar.

“If we’re going to do anything major, we’ll need to collect on our neutral parties.” Grim brought up.

“By collect you mean coerce them into joining right? I’m okay with that.” Billy grinned.

“We have our next hit once security calms down then.” Hoss smiled.

“The Gigawatt Plant. One of our holdouts is the foreman there. He actually might join instantly if you go, Billy.” Eris giggled.

“How do I get there?” Billy asked looking over that area of the map.

“With deh sewers clear you can get to dat region of deh city undetected and unseen through Junction D-7. It should come out right at deh entrance.” Grim answered tracing a path with a finger.


End file.
